lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nerd-with-a-Pencil/Team Fortress 2- Ideas
UNDER CONSTRUCTION So, while I was bored on a vacation, I spent my time thinking up possible new franchises for LEGO Dimensions. This is the one I gave the most thought. Yes, I am aware that I need a hobbie. LEVEL PACK The level pack would include 3 things: *RED Heavy minifigure *Bomb Cart (Vehicle) *Sentry (Gadget) The level pack's story would involve Soldier sending Heavy through various maps, each with a different goal (an MVM map with a certain amount of robots to destroy, a puzzle to get the cart to the end, etc.), eventually culminating in a fight vs Merasmus. The object of this quest? None other than the intelligence briefcase. The minikits of this level are Sandviches. TEAM PACK The Team pack consists of the BLU Engineer and Pyro minifigures, Li'l Chew Chew, and Balloonicorn (Both vehicles). FUN PACKS There are three fun packs: *A Robot Soldier minifigure with a MVM Tank vehicle *Merasmus minifigure with a Bumper car vehicle, and *A RED Sniper with Sniper's Camper vehicle. CHARACTER ABILITIES Heavy: *Hit targets *Super Strength *Shatter glass (Battle cry/sing) Engineer: *Fix blue objects *Hacking *Tech panels *Hit targets Pyro: *Melt gold *Cut vines *Hazard protection *Fire immunity *Illumination *(Unlisted--Spinning fire-type attack, a la Gimli/Harley/Aquaman) Sniper *Hit targets *Cut vines *Track *Laser Deflect (With Razorback) Robo Soldier *Hacking *Dive *Silver blowup *Digging *(Spin attack) Merasmus *Magic *Silver Blowup (Bombinomicon) *Stealth *Illumination *Drone (mini skeleton) VEHICLE ABILITIES AND REBUILDS Bomb Cart *Accel. switches *Boost pads *Tow cable BOMB CART REBUILD 1- Team Tank *Accel. switches *Boost pads *silver LEGO Blowup BOMB CART REBUILD 2- Heavy Command *Accel. switches (Water) *Dive *Silver LEGO Blowup Sentry *Shoot at turret switches SENTRY REBUILD 1- Level 3 Sentry *Shoot at turret switches *Silver LEGO blowup SENTRY REBUILD 2- Sentry walker *Super Strength Li'l Chew Chew *Accel. switches *Super Strength *Boost pads LI'L CHEW CHEW REBUILD 1- Coal Blaster *Accel. switches *Super Strength *Boost pads *Special weapon (flaming coal) LI'L CHEW CHEW REBUILD 2- Terror Train *Accel. switches *Boost pads *Melt Gold Balloonicorn *Rainbow brick BALLOONICORN REBUILD 1- Sparkle Skipper *Boost Pad (Water) *Speed Boost BALLOONICORN REBUILD 2- Pyroland Pounder *Flight *Cargo *Flight Dock *Melt gold Sniper's Van *Accel. switches *Boost pads *Hit Targets SNIPER'S VAN REBUILD 1- Bushman's Blimp *Flight *Cargo *Flight Dock *Hit Targets SNIPER'S VAN REBUILD 2- Professional's plane *Flight *Cargo *Flight Dock *Hit Targets *Silver Lego blowup Tank *Accel. switches *Boost pads *Super Strength *Tow cable TANK REBUILD 1- Grey's Dreadnought *Accel. switches *Boost pads *Super Strength *Silver Lego blowup TANK REBUILD 2- Project GRY *Flight *Cargo *Flight Dock *Sonic Smash Bumper Car *Accel. switches *Boost pads *Illumination BUMPER CAR REBUILD 1- Bonus Bumper *Accel. switches *Boost pads *Special Weapon (BONUS DUCKS) BUMPER CAR REBUILD 2- Electro Dodgem *Accel. switches *Boost pads *Illumination *Electricity ADVENTURE WORLD There are several areas to be explored within the TF2 Adventure world: *2Fort *Hightower *Coal Town *WaterGate *Mann Manor *DeGroot Keep (Only through TARDIS point in Mann Manor) Some Renovations *Restore the Hightower (Given by Scout) *Restore the 2Fort computers (Given by Ms. Pauling) *Fund the Carnival (Given by the Bombinomicon) *Restore the Training Dummies (Given by Medieval Demoman) SOME NEW DIALOGUE :D (Note: Due to both possible acting issues and a desire to evoke an SFM Machinima-esque vibe, all TF2 audio is archive) ENGINEER (upon game start): Pony up, boys! PYRO (upon game start): Huddah huddah huh! HEAVY (upon game start): HERE I COME! ROBOT SOLDIER (concerning Shelob): Beep! Beep I am scared! SNIPER (concerning Bart Simpson): Ya miniature delinquent! MERASMUS (faced with a puzzle he can't solve): Wait, wait, what? PYRO (concerning Unikitty): *Giggling* SNIPER (leaving): Ah, I'm sorry, mate. ROBOT SOLDIER (Concerning Peter Venkman): I am not afraid of no ghosts! I REFUSE to be afraid of no ghosts! ENGINEER: (Concerning the Doctor): You're alright, Doc. What do you think? Category:Blog posts